


Awkward and Sweaty

by forgettingthedetails



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Masturbation, Mystery Twins, Other, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettingthedetails/pseuds/forgettingthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were starting their first year of college after this summer was over, and to be entirely honest Mabel was trying too hard to hold on to the scraps of youth she had left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward and Sweaty

“Dipper is never going to know what hit him.” Mabel whispered, setting up the last of her prank. A wire, holding on to a bucket of glitter, and the clip that held the wire taught under Dippers pillow. He’ll put his head down and BAM, clip releases, glitter everywhere. A sparkly demise. Her finger itched over the camera button as she ran across the room the past tattered sheet that separated their bedroom and their makeshift closet, opening it just enough so that she can know when to lunge, when to capture her pray and totally keep these pictures as blackmail for next year. 

They were starting their first year of college after this summer was over, and to be entirely honest Mabel was trying too hard to hold on to the scraps of youth she had left. Pranks and sweaters, things that don’t belong to an 18 year old girl, she kept close to her heart. Her brother knew this, so he didn’t say anything when she asked to go Summerween trick or treating or any of those things they did as kids, she just needed this little thing. So he’d come in, pretending he didn’t see bucket of glitter above his bed or the silvery wire that held it, and lay down. 

When Dipper walked into the room, she was cracking up. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep the giggles in. 

“Mabel? You in here?” He looked around, under their beds, and back stepped to the door, locking it. “Mabel?”

As he approached the bed to sit down, it squeaked just in time to cover up a laugh that escaped Mabels lips, oh my god it was going to be so good. That was, until he flopped down backwards, his head sitting at the side of bed instead of on the pillow. 

His hand laying on his stomach slowly moved down to his pants, his palm rubbing over the small bump there. His lips couldn’t catch all the squeaks and sighs that slipped past them as he worked himself up. 

Mabel held her breath upon realizing what was happening. Oh shit, he brother is jacking off, should she run out and risk such the awkward encounter that would result come with it, or just stay quiet and hope he doesn’t notice. If he does realize she’s back here, it’ll be even more awkward, but what are the chances that’ll happen? Slim to none, considering this is real life and not some form of mediocre entertainment that needs a punch line in order to be valid, of course not. 

He shifted to his knees in the process of taking off his pants, revealing a pair of boxers which were discarded just as quickly. Staying on his knees, he kneaded himself, pulling softly on his member as he bit hard on his pink lips, the ones that matched Mabels. He closed his eyes, enveloped in a fantasy of some sort, probably about some generic girl with nice eyes and a thing for guys like him, guys that stand at a firm six feet tall and always wear necklaces and bracelets they’ve picked up on their “world travels” or whatever, everything about them telling a story. From their hat to that scar just on top of their cheekbone, to the mixed tapes hidden in their glove compartment. Girls with a thing for Dipper Pines and a willingness to bend over for him. Someone who will tell him how good he feels. Someone who will scream his name. 

He pulls back his foreskin, running a finger over the sensetive tip. He moans in a low, quiet voice, taking the neck of his red shirt in his mouth to stifle it. The walls had always been thin in this house. They could hear Stan sleep talking to himself. No one had the heart to tell Dipper they can always hear him when he sings in the shower. But not once in the 7 years the Pines twins had been visiting Gravity Falls had Mabel heard Dipper, her brother, doing anything like this. Hell, Soos and she had a bet that he was asexual because he hadn’t had a thing with anyone since Wendy went away to college 3 years ago. But apparently that wasn’t true, because the way his hand stroked was… well practiced. He had a rhythm with himself, and he did small things, small twists once making it all the way back up that would make him gasp. He was more than familiar with his body. 

When Mabel was out with Candy and Grenda, was this what he was doing? 

“Fuck…” Dipper whispers to what he thinks is the loneliness around him, his back finding itself more bowed than before as he tried to contain himself. His legs spread open, trying to find his center as he pumped into his hand as much as his hand pumped into him. 

Mabel hid her eyes in the neck of her sweater, trying to wipe the remnants of what had to be a horrible, horrible nightmare away. 

His shirt was discarded somewhere in the time she wasn’t looking, and now that whispers of abs that graced his well exercised body were showing, smooth and soft. They weren’t quite defined, but he wasn’t chubby either, it was incredibly obvious where they were. He sighed outwardly, bringing those unused fingers up to his mouth and sucking on them as his other hand continued working, bringing him closer. 

Would this be what it was like in college? Her pretending to be a kid and him descending into this weird dark adulthood, finding women between his legs, getting drunk with the other kids. He wasn’t like that, and she knew it, but something about the fact that he was so comfortable with the way he was… treating himself said something different. This wasn’t the Dipper she knew. Was he even a virgin? She remembered when he got his first kiss, after the dance with Madeline Long and he had walked her home as she tried her best to imply how cold she was, but he just wasn’t getting it, and kept his hands buried in his pockets and his coat on his own back. At the door, he wished her goodbye, and he had to lean down to kiss her because of her 5 feet in comparison to his 6. After the dance when he told Mabel about it she couldn’t help but laugh her head off, and to think that was three years ago. Huh. 

Mabel liked the way he grunted when he moved. If he weren’t her brother she would totally be all over that. The way he worked with himself, building a rhythm, growling deeply with every special twist, body shaking, sighs bubbling up and groans being swallowed down. His hand that had found residence between his lips fell downward, lightly touching his erection, welcoming the cold that comes with wetness. His hands switch, one going forward to help support him, the other continuing to-

“A-ah…” 

Mabel covers her mouth. She liked the way he sighed. She liked it and he was her brother and it was not okay. Mabel let her eyes wander to the floor, picking out the different variations of colors in its cracks. She could hear skin against skin. She noticed the way the colors bled into each other on the floors. His breath hitched. The colors on the floor turned into a static, the same static that Mabels stomach turned into as his breath got shaky, and the sound of skin got louder. 

“Mnh, h-h-ha…”

She turned to look just in time to see Dipper coming into his free hand, his hair sweaty and the same face he makes when trying to solve some tremendously difficult puzzle graced his mouth, eyes scrunched shut with his head to his chest. He looked… euphoric. 

Cleaning his hand on a rag and slipping back into his pants, Dipper flopped back onto his bed, head on pillow, releasing the pully. And in that moment, Mabel felt mortal embarrassment for the first time. Glitter falling all over her brother, she jumps out of the closet, camera pointed to him with an audible click and a flash of light. 

Glitter sticking to the sweat on his chest and mortification sticking to his furrowed brow Dipper assessed what just happened. The picture of her half naked counterpart falling to the ground, slowly the blackness bled into color as it developed. The confetti like substance still hanging in the air in the developed picture, his mouth open and brow furrowed in a place between deceived and confused. Mabel could feel the pink of a blush creeping over her cheeks.

“Surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> ̝͕̳̫ͅ9̯̕'̯̩̠̗͙͟ͅ1̢̞̖̰̹͚̩ͅ3̵̻ ̙̖̰͟ ̴̱ ̴ ̣̦͓7͝-͝1̫̪̤5̠̹̠-̻̖̞̮9̲̳̕-̛͈̰͙̱1̱͚̻̀4̘̫-͏̬͕̺͓̲ͅ7̞͉̫͇ͅ ̢͔͕ ̠̪̠͡ͅ ̴͚̼ ͙2̝͟0̬̟̻̱̻̥̲-̘͎͍̹͢1̙̠͞5 ̢̜͉͉̺̠̤1̝̣̰̙͔9̱̻̭̩͙̳͢-̫͢1̷̱̻5͙͘ ̝̱͉̘̲ ̱̫͎̦ ̨̱1̞̫̞3̯̞̮̺͖̲͞-͍̼͉̻͚̮2̯̥͝1̪̮̯-̦̩͚͕̭3̧̪͍̤-̙̲́8͚̬͡ ͉̮̥̭̬͡ ̕ ̮̟͈͢ ͖̙͈7̣̙̠̲̰͚̣-̲͍͉͟1̸̬8̯̯̺͓̳͉̜-̗͔1̤͎̼͙͔̮̻-͏̪͕͔2̶͍̦͉̙ͅ2̹̭̦͍̞̻̣-͕̲̩9-҉͙̣̰̠̗2̶̱0̣͈-2͕͔͔̱̲̪̞͢5͈͈͇͜ ̳͖̱̫̙́ ̱̮͕̱ ̶͙͙̘̯ ̭̤͉̣͍ ̶̭̠͎͙̝ ̪ ̜̦̩̟ͅ ̴̘͉̖ ̱̼̥̹̰̪̕ ̝̫̪6͔͘-̝̼̰ͅ1̪̣̗ͅ-҉͈̩1͕̠͚̤̮̬͉2ͅ-̘̪͓̟͇̪̻1̡͙2̦͇-̰͔͕̪͓1̗͈̳̬9̡̬̰̗̮̲ͅ,̗̜̤̻ ͕̺̰̤̰͎ͅ1̥͇͉-̳̰̩̘͖1̙̭͉̭̰͓͓͝4-̗4̸̺̳͕̣ ̪̲͕̖̩ ̘͙͈ ͇̳ ͏̲̲̬̥̖̙̤ ͙̣̦̬͓1̭̻̲3̭͈̩̥̕-͔̀1̖̟̖5͟-̭͘1͔̹̙̬͉9-̨͉͖2̷̦̖͇̳͙0̟̲͍͍̟ ̵̳͖ ̨̥̬̝̦̟̯̺1̨̯̤5̰̬͎-͉̞͎̤̳̗̪͘6̛̦̫̹͍͎̰ ͚̪̱̖̭͍ ̡̮̘̱̯ ̮̗͇͖̬̺̥ ͔̤̥ 9҉̘͚͕-̢̳͇͔͔͖͓2̠̼̕0̱̲ ҉̫̪̙͚̲ ҉̯̝ ͚͝ ̛̖ ̵2͙̝̤̯3-͍̥̬ͅ9̝̞͕̱͚͓-͖͖̩͈̙̩̥͞1̟̹̠̥͚͉2̣̖͈̱͇̕-̣̣̺̞͔̙12̜̞̺̥̯͞ ̧͙̫̗̗͓̺ ̵̖ ͖̮ ͎͉͍̝̬2̬̲̹̠̹̻͓-͖̮̯͝5̗̭̼̠ͅ1̬9͟-̤̹̳͖͚̕5͙ͅ-͈̟̺̥̹͜ͅͅ24̜̤̘


End file.
